Peyton Itsas-Olatua
Peyton Itsas-Olatua - szesnastoletnia córka potwora morskiego - Krakena, pochodząca z Dominikany. Trochę wyniosła, z wieczną miną typu "urażony pudel", jednak nie jest to taka typowa lalunia - nasza dziewczyna to inteligentna istota o dobrej pamięci, i jedna z tych, co mają najlepszą średnią na koniec. Pochodzi z Karaibów. Jest osobą stawiającą wszystkim oraz sobie wysokie wymogi, jej tatuś - sławny biznesmen, od dziecka był dla upiorki autorytetem. Wychowywała się bez mamy, która odeszła kiedy Peyton była niemowlęciem. Krakenka zawsze dąży do bycia dumą swojego ojca, naśladując jego elegancki sposób ubierania się, wysławiania oraz dążąc do bycia rozpoznawalną w towarzystwie. Osobowość Peyton jest nieco wyniosłą, ponad wszystko ceniącą niezależność urodzoną liderką, która śmiało gna przez życie (jeśli trzeba rozstawiając innych po kątach). Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pozwoli, by oczerniano ją słowem czy też czynem, oprócz werwy i mocnej "gadki" jest bardzo hardą osobowością, niemal zawsze stawiającą na swoim. Nie każdego do siebie dopuści, gdyż zwyczajnie inni zwykle dziewczynę żenują swoim nastolatkowym, nieodpowiedzialnym infantylnym zachowaniem. Dziewczyna sprawia wrażenie o wiele bardziej dojrzałej niż swoi rówieśnicy, w dodatku swoją przyszłość ma już dosyć dobrze zaplanowaną. Peyton potrafi wytyczać granice i trzymać się planu działania. Nigdy nikomu się nie podlizuje, gdyż uważa to za poniżej jej godności, nie jest przekupna, a każdą próbę wkupienia się w jej łaski uważa za zniewagę siebie. Uwielbia zagadki, dochodzić do celu etapowo, gdyż wtedy ma większą satysfakcję z osiągnięcia celu. Jest ambiwertyczką, z pozoru suchą, niczym jej skóra pod wpływem zbyt małej ilości wody snobką, dbająca wpierw o siebie. Dziewczyna ma wielkie poczucie estetyki, ceni sobie minimalizm oraz ład i schludne otoczenie. Wszystko musi być piękne, czyste i pachnące. Dziewczyna to smakoszka, nie zadowala się byle czym. Wie, czego oczekuje od samej siebie, oraz od innych. Peyton jest także piekielnie inteligentna, chociaż czasem rani słowem, nie robi tego w złej wierze. Mimo wszystko, dziewczyna nie należy do osób, które każdą wyrządzoną sobie krzywdę będą próbować "naprostować" siłą fizyczną. Potrafi zapanować nad sobą i utrzymać nerwy na wodzy, za co jest bardzo ceniona. Wielkim autorytetem dla Peyton był jej własny tato - od dziecka starała się być jego powodem do dumy, perłą w koronie. Robiła wszystko, by nie przynieść mu hańby. Uczyła się tak dobrze jak mogła, przykładała uwagę do etykiety oraz do tego, by szanowano ją w gronie rówieśniczym i pedagogicznym. Wygląd Peyton to wysoka, wysportowana dziewczyna o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy, którą pokrywają gdzieniegdzie brązowe przyssawki. Dłonie upiorki oraz stopy mają obły kształt i przywodzą na myśl odnóża kalmara. Włosy dziewczyny, naturalnie czarne, pokrywa ombre, dodatkowo dosyć dobrze widoczne są czarne odrosty przy skórze głowy. Twarz dziewczyny charakteryzuje się pulchnością, ale nie jest to spowodowane jej wagą. Bardzo krągłe kości policzkowe upiorki oraz ledwo widoczny podbródek nadają jej dziecięcego uroku. Gdyby porównywać typ urody dziewczyny, z całą pewnością wpasowałaby się w amerykańskie rysy. Tęczówki upiorka ma barwy morskiej, co ciekawe źrenica nie jest czarna, tylko czekoladowo brązowa. Brwi upiorka ma czarne. Krakenkę wyróżnia także zdecydowanie jej krągły nosek, zakończony czymś, co większości przypomina wielbłądzi garb. Z pleców Peyton, tuż przy ich końcu, wyrastają dwie "nicie" zakończone obłymi "przyssawkami" koloru jej porowatej skóry, od wewnętrznej strony mają barwę delikatnego różu, prócz tego, z łopatek upiorki wyrastają dwie, pokaźne macuszki o wiele ciemniejsze od karnacji krakenki, które niesamowicie często dają się Peyton we znaki, dlatego, że zaplątują się wokół jej odnóży. Relacje 'Rodzina' Peyton nie zna swojej matki. Tatuś wychowywał dziewczynę całkowicie samotnie. Jest on znanym i szanowanym właścicielem biura podróży i biznesmenem, stanowiącym dla Pey wzór do naśladowania. By dać mu powód do dumy, zażarcie walczy o najlepszą średnią z całej klasy czy ubierając się równie elegancko co on. Ojca widuje rzadko, a odkąd zamieszkała w Salem na okres trwania nauki, jedynie na ekranie swojego laptopa. Mimo to, dziewczyna od najmłodszych lat jest "córeczką tatusia", a on przychyliłby jej nieba. Największym problemem w ich relacjach jest zdecydowanie żmudna praca Krakena, oraz długie godziny spędzone poza domem. 'Dalsza rodzina' Rodzina upiorki nie może narzekać na brak pieniędzy. Choć nieliczna, rozsiana po najbardziej egzotycznych zakątkach globu, od Hawaii na Rafie Koralowej skończywszy. Dziewczyna nie miała okazji poznać wszystkich krewnych, gdyż tak jak jej tata, są zajęci pracą, pracą i jeszcze raz pracą. Peyton natomiast wiele o nich słyszała od swojego ojca (podsłuchując jego rozmowy telefoniczne), tak dowiedziała się, że posiada ciotkę, oraz dwoje kuzynów na Martynice. 'Przyjaciele' Peyton przyjaźni się jedynie z Cataleyą Russo. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna zaznajomiła się z Miyu Himurą, Blythe Eye, Varią Viride i Nathairem "Vipera" Husk. 'Wrogowie' Upiorka nie zapałała sympatią do Brie Camembert oraz Asami Pralines. Nie przepada także z wzajemnością za Ginni Ilyrią. 'Miłość' Phoenix 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem Peyton jest mała pudliczka imieniem Eclair (zdrobniale Eklerka) przygarnięta w Salem, jako prezent urodzinowy od rodziców. Ostatnimi czasy ojciec pozwolił jej na kolejnego zwierzaka więc Peyton przygarneła także kotke której nadała imie Lucy. 'Historie relacji' Z Cataleya Russo Dziewczyny poznały się podczas jednego z projektów działalności pozaszkolnej, wyborów "Miss nastoletniej fotomodelki". Duszyca uparła się, by wziąć w tym przedsięwzięciu udział. Specjalnie szykowała się godzinami, dbając o to by i fryzura, i ubrania były na odpowiednim poziomie, o ilościach czasu spędzonych na makijażu nie wspominając. Kiedy skończyła, była pewna, że zdobędzie serca jury. Niestety... sędziom niezbyt do gustu przypadła kreacja Cataleyi. Duszka miała ochotę wykrzyczeć jury co sądzi o ich guście (czy też jego braku), jednakże powstrzymała ją Peyton. Krakenka nie brała udziału w wyborach, jednakże dostała angaż, by zadbać o biżuterię na pokazie. Peyton zrobiło się żal Cataleyi. Zaprowadziła duszycę na zaplecze, gdzie ofiarowała jej kilka błyskotek. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale po "metamorfozie" stroju włoszki, sędziowie aż krzyknęli z zachwytu - połączenie kreacji duszki z błyskotkami krakenki wywołało lawinę pochwał. Dziewczyny szybko znalazły wspólny język, a po pokazie, którego Cataleya niestety nie wygrała, umówiły się na herbatę. Zostały przyjaciółkami i partnerkami w stylizacjach. Z Brie Camembert Jakkolwiek Brie była Peyton obojętna, tak od czasu pewnego konkursu naukowego w Straszyceum, pała do niej czystą pogardą. Krakenka nie zgłosiła się do udziału, aczkolwiek na liście brakowało kilku uczniów, by jej klasa mogła wystartować i tak padło na dziewczynę. Ku nieszczęściu całej grupy, dołączyła do nich panna Camembert. Brie uparła się, że chce wziąć udział, by udowodnić innym, że nie jest "słodką idiotką", ale... mierzyła wyżej niż potrafi. Głównie z jej winy klasa przegrała konkurs, nie zdobywając żadnego punktu. Co gorsza, zostali publicznie wyśmiani jako grupa, klasa Peyton była nazywana nawet "Pustogłowami". Szczurzyczka nie czuła się winna, fakt, chciała dobrze, ale jej chęci spełzły na niczym. Peyton bardzo zdenerwowało tamte wydarzenie, jak i sama osoba Brie. Tak bardzo, że uważa dziewczynę za osobę nieprzyjazną i nie wartą sympatii krakenki, czy nawet tolerowania. Z Asami Pralines Peyton znielubiła Asami już podczas pierwszego dnia nauki w Straszyceum. Wszystko przez jeden, drobny incydent. Peyton, rozglądając się po korytarzu szkolnym, nie zauważyła zmierzającej w jej kierunku kosmitki. Na nieszczęście kreacji krakenki, ciastka, które dzierżyła Asami wylądowały wprost na jej nowiutkiej kreacji. Krakenka nie była zachwycona takowym "przywitaniem" i bez ogródek zaczęła mówić, co sądzi o zachowaniu Asami. Pewnie do niczego by nie doszło, gdyby kosmitka przeprosiła Peyton za swą nieostrożność, jednakże zaczęła się jedynie głośno śmiać. W tej sytuacji i tak już rozzłoszczona krakenka, ledwo powstrzymała się, by użyć siły fizycznej. Zamiast tego, postanowiła ustąpić "głupszemu", co szczerze zdziwiło Asami. Od tamtej pory, Krakenka w duchu wyklina osobę kosmitki, unikając jak może. 'Z Blythe Eye' Obie panie zaznajomiły się w galerii handlowej. Dziewczyny, miłośniczki dobrej, markowej odzieży oraz ozdóbek, udały się tam zaraz, gdy usłyszały o wyprzedaży. Blythe z zaciekawieniem przeglądała półki z odzieżą, lecz niestety - chyba wszystkie warte uwagi stroje zostały wykupione. Smutna fashionistka już miała opuszczać sklep, gdy zauważyła stojącą przy przebieralni Peyton. Krakenka, w lustrze mierzyła sukienkę. Brytyjka była autentycznie zachwycona kreacją wybraną przez Peyton, niemal od zaraz spytała dziewczynę, jakim cudem upolowała taką perełkę. Peyton zaśmiała się i odrzekła, że wcale nie stała w sklepie od szóstej rano, jak sugerowała Blythe. Po prostu wybrała kilka kreacji z tego co zostało i połączyła w jedną stylizację. Triclopka zachwycona wyczuciem mody krakenki, słuchała jak Peyton opowiada o sobie. Dziewczyny wkrótce potem wyszły z butiku z nowo zakupionymi ubraniami. Po wszystkim udały się na dobrą kawę, i tak zostały znajomymi. 'Zainteresowania' 'Muzyka klasyczna' Peyton niesamowicie ceni sobie muzykę klasyczną, zwłaszcza grę na fortepianie oraz skrzypcach, których dźwięki tak często gościły w jej rodzinnym domu. Niestety, pomimo iż bardzo się starała i pobierała nauki od najlepszych, nie została przez los obdarzona talentem fortepianistki czy skrzypaczki, co początkowo bardzo ją rozżalało. 'Bankiety' Dziewczyna uwielbia chadzać na przyjęcia, aczkolwiek posiada mnóstwo wymogów, które spotkanie musi spełnić by pokazała się na nim. Od wytwornej kuchni, pięknego wysmakowanego otoczenia na muzyce kończąc, pod względem organizacji przyjęć, krakenkę naprawdę trudno zadowolić. 'Moda' Peyton cechuje wysokie poczucie estetyki, nie tylko otoczeniu w którym przebywa. Stawia sobie wiele wymagań, jeśli chodzi o ubiór, z namiętnością śledzi najnowsze nowinki oraz trendy w klimatach jej ukochanej klasycznej elegancji. Nienagannie ułożona fryzura, dopasowana kolorystycznie do makijażu narzutka, skórzana torebka stały się jej znakiem rozpoznawczym, ma bardzo dobre wyczucie mody oraz kolorów, aczkolwiek mimo dobrej znajomości panujących trendów, zawsze trzyma się swojego sprawdzonego stylu. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Peyton jest zamiłowaną kolekcjonerką wszelkiej maści świecidełek, szczególnie upodobała sobie broszki. Ma pokaźną kolekcję swoich skarbów, którą co jakiś czas powiększa. Święcie wierzy, że w przyszłości te cacka będą wiele warte. 'Biżuteria i kamienie szlachetne' Peyton dzięki naciskowi jaki wywierano na niej w dzieciństwie, w kwestiach nauki należy do nielicznej grupki osób w szkole, które potrafią zrobić wycenę wisiorka czy kolczyków. Upiorka naprawdę jak mało kto zna się na kamieniach szlachetnych oraz obróbce minerałów, zwłaszcza jeśli w grę wchodzą jej ukochane diamenty. 'Zdolności' *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Jako morskie stworzenie, Peyton świetnie pływa, potrafi oddychać oraz widzieć pod wodą. *'"Macki"' - Upiorka potrafi posługiwać się mackami, niczym dłońmi. *'Zwiększona siła fizyczna' - Dziewczyna może i wygląda na wątłą i mizerną, ale to tylko pozory. Potrafi unieść ciężar nawet cztery razy cięższy od siebie, czy przy pomocy macek rozbić cegłę. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Charakterystycznej minie "urażonego pudla". *Jej barwa głosu sprawia, że brzmi jakby wiecznie miała do wszystkich pretensje. *Swoje macki oraz palce ozdabia masą pierścionków z cyrkoniami. Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Portrayals thumb|left|100pxW filmie Live-action, w rolę Peyton wcieliłaby się piosenkarka oraz aktorka Sofia Carson, znana najbardziej z roli Eve, córki Złej Królowej w filmach Disney'a z serii "Następcy". Głos Peyton, powinien nieść w sobie nutkę odrobiny pogardy, oraz akcenty "damy z wyższych sfer", a przy tym być słodki oraz dziewczęcy, i deczko wysoki, co może zdenerwować, wobec czego Peyton dubbingowałaby Monika Kwiatkowska (głos Rarity w serialu MLP PTM), zaś w anglojęzycznej wersji, Peyton mówiłaby głosem Tabithy St.Germain. Osiągnięcia DDD *'Ksywki' - Peja, Peaja, Paja, Tusia (przez Yuunę), pani "angielska mina" (przez Ginni), królowa lodu, "Ta poważna", Diamencik (przez ojca). *'Nie rusza się bez' - Torebki, w której przechowuje kosmetyki, portfel z kartami rabatowymi oraz paczki miętówek. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Towarzystwo bliskich sobie osób, kamienie szlachetne oraz biżuterię, czekoladki wiśniowe z likierem, bycie chwaloną przez ojca. *'A najmniej' - Infantylności, chaosu i brudu, cynamonu. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Bardzo stylowy i nowoczesny, główną "gwiazdą" w pokoju Peyton jest ogromna, skórzana, czarna sofa na której śpi. Ciekawostki *Została przygarnięta od Melody76. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z j. baskijskiego i oznacza dosłownie "morska fala". *Urodziła się szesnastego sierpnia. *Już jako dziecko zbierała kamienie szlachetne, zwłaszcza perły. *Uwielbia kawę, szczególnie zabielaną. Jest także miłośniczką czekoladek z alkoholem, przy czym najbardziej ubóstwia te z adwokatem i rumem. *Ma bardzo słabe poczucie humoru, wiele żartów i sytuacji nie skłaniają ją do śmiania się. Ba! Prawie w ogóle się nie uśmiecha, zachowując poważny wyraz twarzy. *Jest panseksualna. *Jej ulubionym smakiem deserów (ciast oraz lodów) jest cytrynowy. *Jej obecny wygląd w tabelce zawdzięczany jest pracy Liścia w grze "The Sims" Biografia skrócona Peyton urodziła się w odmętach wód gdzieś niedaleko Dominikany. Jej mama zmarła już w niemowlęctwie krakenki, wobec czego pozostał dziewczynce jedynie ojciec. Mężczyzna, choć zabiegany z uwagi na swoją pracę, bardzo rozpieszczał Peyton, która była przysłowiową córeczką tatusia oraz oczkiem w głowie mężczyzny, fakt ten potęgowało to, że upiorka jest jedynaczką, a jej tatuś nie ożenił się po raz drugi. Dziewczynka od małego obracała się w śmietance towarzyskiej, wysłuchując wielu poglądów upiorów i upiorek z "wyższych sfer", co w jakimś stopniu wpłynęło na postrzeganie świata przez Peyton. Od małego uczyła się bardzo dużo i bardzo wiele, języków, historii czy fizyki, podstaw przedsiębiorczości, będąc dopiero co w podstawówce, dzięki swojemu tacie, który brał córkę za nieodkrytego geniusza. Peyton od zawsze chciała imponować ojcu, zawsze starała się mieć jak najwyższą średnią i serce jej się łamało, kiedy tylko dostała czwórkę. Wysokie wymagania jej ojca wpłynęły na Peyton tak, iż po dni dzisiejsze zawyższa swoje możliwości. Do Straszyceum dziewczyna trafiła kiedy jej tato uznał, iż z powodu wielu pozytywnych rekomendacji, ta szkoła będzie odpowiednia dla ukochanej córki Krakena. Peyton sceptycznie podeszła do nauki w MH, zadzierając często nosa, próbuje utrzymać wszystko w ryzach. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|180px kraken - legendarny stwór morski. Prawdopodobnie źródłem legend są spotkania z kałamarnicą olbrzymią. Pierwsze podania o nim mówią, że potwór miał blokować Cieśninę Gibraltarską, nie przepuszczając przepływających tamtędy okrętów. Wedle opowieści żeglarskich krakeny były często brane za wyspy. Kiedy marynarze wychodzili na ląd, budzili potwora, który się zanurzał, wciągając pod wodę załogę wraz z okrętem. W legendach Kraken jest znany również jako Triangul. Jest pod władzą Neptuna, lecz słucha tego, kogo zobaczy zaraz po przebudzeniu. Zasypia na sto lat, by później przez kolejne sto atakować statki. Potwór ten był wspominany w wielu produkcjach m.in. w serii filmów "Piraci z Karaibów". Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|240pxDominikana - oficjalna nazwa: Republika Dominikańska – drugie co do wielkości (po Kubie) państwo na Morzu Karaibskim. Zajmuje około 2/3 powierzchni wyspy Haiti, dzieląc ją z położonym po stronie zachodniej państwem Haiti. Prekolumbijskimi mieszkańcami kraju byli Karaibowie i Tainowie. W 1492 obszar został odkryty dla Europy przez Krzysztofa Kolumba. Dominikana pod nazwą Hispaniola weszła w skład hiszpańskiego imperium kolonialnego. W 1697 obszar dzisiejszej Dominikany stał się odrębną kolonią hiszpańską pod nazwą Santo Domingo. W tym samym roku zachodnia część wyspy trafiła pod władanie francuskie. W latach 1795-1808 cała wyspa znalazła się pod rządami Francji. W 1809 rządy nad Santo Domingo przywrócono Hiszpanom. Galeria Peyton koncept 2.jpg Peyton koncept 1.jpg Peyton portret.jpg Cataleya i Peyton chibi.jpg Chibi - Phoenix & Peyton by Rochi.jpg Peyton newID.jpg Peyton ID.jpg Nie drażnić Phoenix by Rochi.jpg|Yuuna Peyton & Phoenix Peyton nd ID.jpg|Nowy design postaci Peyton chibi główka.jpg Stroje Peyton random strój 3.jpg Peyton random strój 2.jpg Peyton random strój 1.jpg Od innych Peyton Skullette by Pixie.png|skullette Peyton od PixieGiggler Córka krakena.jpg|Koncept art postaci od Melody76 Peytonmoodboard.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Liścia PeytonSimsy.png|Niespodzinka od Liścia, Peyton w Simsach PeytonTwarzSimsy.png|Twarz simsowej Peyton od Liscia PeytonSzkicStroju.jpg|strój dla Paji od Liścia Meta timeline *'Listopad 2017' - Rochi adoptuje pomysł na postać. *'Listopad 2017' - pojawia się bio oraz art Peyton. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Peyton oraz tekst (nie licząć opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'10 Grudzień 2017' - Peyton zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Kryptydy Kategoria:Dominikana